Dog Days
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Falling through the Veil had a side effect to Sirius Black. His human and animal forms merged! The result? Say hello to Sajin Komamura! Thrown into the past, Sirius slowly recovers his memories. The War in Europe is about to meet it's strongest player as the Soul Society makes a move to take out Voldemort, before the balance is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji Komamura was a bit of a mystery to the Soul Society. Mostly due to the fact that he was a large canine who walked around like a human. He had hide that fact for years, in order to keep people from freaking out about his appearance.

Nowadays he walked around proudly as the Captain of Squad 7. The need to hide his appearance had left him when his friend Tosen abandoned his duty with the traitor Aizen.

He was finishing up his paperwork for the day when he felt the odd twinge again. For reasons he could never understand, some days he just had the urge to prank people. Especially Squad Twelve.

He always followed that urge, mainly because it would get worse if he didn't.

Oddly enough, no one ever realized he was the culprit behind the pranks.

* * *

He hid a grin when he heard the howls of rage from Mayuri. The man grated on his nerves some days.

He had just left an innocent seeming black ball on a table, and when Mayuri picked it up, it activated and destroyed all of his more inhumane experiments. And it did some serious damage to his research notes.

It took him hours to pin the thing and destroy it with kido.

As he sat back down at his desk, he looked at his lieutenant and said with perfect innocence in his voice "I think Captain Kurotsuchi has been having trouble today. Something just destroyed most of his experiments."

The man wasn't fooled for a minute. He knew full well that his captain was behind the odd prank that hit the soul society. He never said anything because he found them funny too.

Well, that and he was afraid his captain would hit him with one of his by now infamous pranks if he said anything to the others.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi went to the Head Captain, his face livid.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I demand that you have someone investigate this...menace! Many of my experiments have been completely ruined!"

Yamamoto would rather die than admit he found most of the pranks amusing. Still, he had Captain Soi Fon put on the case.

She walked into his office. Her face was extremely amused.

"I have the report sir."

"You found the culprit?"

"Oh, I found him alright. It's another captain," she said, trying not to laugh.

It was hilarious because Mayuri couldn't exactly get his revenge on another captain because of a rather harmless prank. Especially since they needed all of their captains alive for the war to come.

"Who was it?"

Here Soi Fon snickered.

"Captain Sanji Komamura, of Squad Seven."

Now he was laughing.

* * *

Komamura had a good idea of why the head captain wanted to see him. He had seen Soi Fon asking around.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"I have here a report that says you set a destructive black ball that destroyed almost all of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments. Care to explain?"

"I was bored and they were probably borderline illegal anyway?"

He wasn't surprised to see the head captain hiding a smirk. The other captains would be hard put to say that they liked Mayuri. Seeing him pranked gave them all a laugh.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't dock your pay?" he finally said.

"Because every time I prank someone, I get a little bit of my past life back. It's one of the reasons why I always act on that urge."

That was news to the head captain.

"Explain."

"The first time I acted on the urge to prank, I remembered what my name was before I died. The second time I remembered old friends. The more I acted on it, the more I got back. Eventually I regained some old skills, like specialized Kido spells."

Yamamoto looked him right in the eye and asked him what his name when he was alive was.

"Sirius Orion Black. Apparently when I was alive I could turn into a black dog commonly associated with causing death."

Yamamoto felt like banging his head against the wall...repeatedly. He had gotten a report months ago from Avalon asking for help in finding the man who fell through the Veil in England. They didn't know exactly what modifications had been done to it, but no one had been willing to test it out in some time.

Looks like they got their answer.

He had two choices. Either keep Komamura here and fight in the winter war...or gain some much needed allies in Avalon by sending him back to England and letting him sort out his own affairs.

Not really a hard choice.

"I'm sending you to England. You should find out more about your death there," he said.

"And my gigai?"

"I'll have someone _other_ than Captain Kurotsuchi make you a gigai of your former body. I want you to try and see if Avalon would be willing to help us in the coming war. You can take three others with you."

He already had an idea of who to take with him.

Once he stepped into the gigai, he felt a few more memories return to him. Memories that were from the days before he died.

They were of an angry boy named Harry, who was his godson. Harry was sick and tired of being coddled for no reason other than being the supposed Savior.

And he was the only person who treated him like a teenager, rather than a doll made of glass. He was the boy's best support.

Time to bring the old man's plan for his godson crumbling down.

* * *

"So explain to me again why I have to go to England?" asked Ichigo.

It had taken a few days for him to get used to the fact that Komamura was in a gigai that made him look human.

"For one thing, you are one of the rare people who can act in the human world without drawing too much attention. For another, you're in the right age group," said Komamura annoyed.

He didn't mind them dropping the honorifics, so long as they followed orders.

His lieutenant, Ichigo Kurosaki and Hanataro Yamada had been selected to go with him after careful consideration.

Then he turned to the teenager, and told him bluntly "One of the key figures in England's secretive societies is a teenager. And he absolutely hates being treated like glass. You might be able to help him more than the adults at the moment."

"Who is this kid?"

"His name is Harry Potter...and when I was still alive he was my godson."

After dropping that bombshell on them, he lead them onto the plane.

Komamura lead them to a rather darkly lit house that gave them all the creeps. It was as empty as a grave...except for a painting that suddenly woke up and started shrieking.

Komamura growled. And then used Shakkaho to destroy it.

He looked at the other paintings, all staring at him in absolute horror.

"Let me get one thing straight. Any of you try to cause a racket like Walpurga did, and I blast you off the walls. If any of you even _think_ of alerting that old meddling bastard that I'm back, then I will hunt down every portrait with you in it and destroy them. Am I clear?"

After that, they all clammed up.

"Why did you just threaten a bunch of paintings?" asked Ichigo slowly.

"They aren't as inanimate as you think. They can move in their portrait, and some can even leave. They make excellent spies, since no one really notices them," said Komamura annoyed.

He went to the one labeled Phineas Black.

"I know you have a portrait in the headmaster's office. If you help me keep tabs on that old bastard, I will ignore you."

Phineas looked at his descendant, and said "You have a deal. Never liked him much anyway."

Once they were in the kitchen, Komamura laid out a game plan.

He would have his lieutenant retrieve Harry from his relatives before Dumbledore got to him. He was probably still upset over his death.

Hanataro would set up a video screen so they could keep in contact with the Soul Society. Ichigo would go with Komamura to reclaim his vaults.

* * *

Ironfang took one look at the figure of Sirius Black, and assumed the old man had finally made his gambit for the Black Vaults. He sneered...until he got a good look at the magical signature.

"I'm here for payback. Care to help?" asked Sirius.

"You'll have to prove you're really Lord Black."

Sirius smirked. He had one surprise that the old man didn't know about. His personal vault.

"Would my magical signature suffice? I'm afraid that the veil has...altered my blood."

Magical signatures were unique, and impossible to duplicate. And Sirius had a vault which would only open to his specific signature. Anyone else would be hit with pressurized salt acid.

Frankly the goblins could care less if he was dead. If he turned out to be an imposter, then they would have the fun of watching him melt alive.

Goblins approved of swift and unpleasant retribution to thieves.

Sirius and his orange haired friend went down to the vault. It was exactly as he remembered it.

When he was sixteen, his uncle gave him ten thousand galleons so he could live on his own. He placed all of it in a special vault so his mother would be unable to claim it without his approval. He keyed it to his signature alone.

There were also other items, like his wand.

Sirius stepped forth, and radiated his magic in his hand. He had learned that like kido, magic could be used without a wand.

He placed his hand on the vault door.

With a loud groan, it opened. Ironfang was both surprised and disappointed.

Surprised because he had successfully proven that he was in fact Sirius Black, Lord of the Black family.

And disappointed because he had half hoped to see the trap activate.

"You may as well come with me, Lord Black. It appears we have much to discuss."

Sirius gave him a grim smile. In his hand was his wand, a bag of gold and a few other items that would come in use later.

"Lord Black, are you aware that Headmaster Dumbledore has moved to seal your will?"

"I figured as much, when I started to remember who I was. He did the same to James' will."

"I'm afraid that with your...departure...a few things have gone missing. We are unable to reclaim them because of your current status."

"I wasn't planning on picking up where I left off. I've grown tired of England, and currently live in a remote area of Japan."

The boy on his left snorted in amusement. He wouldn't call the Soul Society remote.

"As per your last instructions, your godson is now the current Black heir. In order to claim them he would have to come to the bank and fill out the proper forms."

"Which will never happen as long as the old goat has anything to say about it. I fully blame him for my death."

It had been because of Dumbledore's information ban on Harry that had caused his godson to go to the Department of Mystery and retrieve the prophecy. Had Harry been fully informed of the entire situation, he would never had gone down there.

At least, Sirius hoped he wouldn't.

"Since you are clearly back, you have full access to all the vaults. You also are allowed to reclaim any stolen property."

"I want everything that's gone missing, barring the things in Narcissa's personal accounts, to be returned. And any galleons taken from the Black vault are to be retrieved with interest."

Ironfang nodded.

"The goblin clans will fully support your claim."

Sirius nodded, and they left.

"So...you're a lord?"

"Like I cared about that crap. I'm still a captain, Kurosaki. And I fully intend to return to being Komamura when this nonsense is over. Now, I would like you to help me search for something. Dumbledore alluded to some dark artifact being the cause of their Dark Lord's supposed immortality, and I have a sneaking suspicion there's one in the house. If we find it, then Avalon will look at us in a better light."

"I thought they gave the OK us being here?"

"Coming here on official visits to finish business is fine, so long as we don't cause trouble. But Captain Yamamoto wants to bring in reinforcements to deal with Aizen later. And the best way to do that is to help the Wizards win their ridiculous blood war."

"And why would they care about a bunch of the living with powers?"

"Let me phrase this as carefully as possible. Most magically inclined people who die become Avalon's soul reapers. And if we gain a favorable impression on the wizards, then it translates to favor with Avalon later. If we help them win their war, then Avalon would consider helping us with Aizen."

"So help the madoushi now, get help in the Winter War later," Ichigo summed up.

"Exactly. The fact that I was born and died here doesn't hurt either."

"So who is this old goat you have a grudge against?"

"Albus Dumbledore. Right before I died, he kept vital information from his people and their supposed Savior who happens to be my godson. Because of this, Harry went down into a restricted area and I went after him. My cousin threw me into what is called the Veil of Death, which apparently sent me all the way into the past of the Soul Society and turned me into a dog-human hybrid. I only recently started to remember most of my past."

Ichigo managed to keep up.

"So the reason you're having your lieutenant kidnap the kid is...?"

"Harry has repeatedly asked to come live with me. Dumbledore keeps ignoring obvious signs that he has been abused by his relatives. The only real friend he has until the old man retrieves him is his owl."

Ichigo winced. No wonder Komamura was so pissed at the old man.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think when he saw the man looking at his window. One minute he was trying to figure out a good excuse to escape his Uncle, who had learned of Sirius' death less than a week ago, the next he knew, the window explodes.

He wasn't hurt, but it certainly shocked the hell out of him.

The man appeared in the large hole, and knocked him out cold with a single hit. He knew no more.

* * *

_(Lieutenant POV)_

He had no idea why his captain ordered him to retrieve the kid at all costs. Or why he told him that he was free to destroy the room if he had to.

He grabbed the kid's things (it was easy, since his spiritual signature was all over them) and the owl, and used Shun Po to return to the base of operations.

Ichigo and Hanataro were already done. His captain was out getting food for later, since the previous occupants had taken everything edible with them.

The kid moved. He was stronger than he took him for.

So when his captain came back in, he took one look and grinned.

"How much of a mess did you make?"

"They'll have a larger repair bill than that time one of the newbies called you Fluffy," he stated.

"Good."

His captain handed him the food and took the kid.

Who was starting to wake up.

Harry realized where he was pretty quick. Though why someone would take him to Grimmauld place he had no idea. He realized he was being carried upstairs, and did the logical thing.

He put up one _hell_ of a fight.

"LET ME DOWN!"

"Easy Pup...I thought you wanted to escape those bastards?" said a familiar voice. One that belonged to someone he knew was dead.

"S-Sirius?"

"Back from the afterlife to raise hell."

"It can't be..."

The person put him down. And he nearly broke down crying. The man looked exactly like Sirius, only he didn't appear to have spent thirteen years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit.

"But...I saw you fall..." said Harry nearly silent.

"I did fall. Funny thing is, the Veil ending up changing me and sent me to the wrong time."

"How are you back?"

"I just recently remembered who I was. I had to get approval to come back to England, and the first thing I thought of was getting you as far away from Dumbledore as possible."

Harry shook his head. It couldn't be Sirius. If there was a way back from the dead, surely his parents would have come back as well?

"How about I prove to you that I'm really Sirius?"

Harry nodded. It was too good to be true. His luck was never that kind to him.

So they went to Sirius' old room, which had been bewitched to hex anyone who wasn't allowed in it. The only ones that were allowed to go in were Moony, James and Sirius.

Anyone else would set off the trap.

He opened the door...and went in. Nothing happened.

Harry went to step in...and got hit with a color changing hex. The trap was still very active.

Which meant...that Sirius was in fact before him.

"Sirius!"

He tackled his godfather in a hug. And cried all the tears he had fought to keep inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Komamura walked downstairs to find Ichigo cooking. He was surprisingly good at it.

"How did the kid take it?"

"Sleeping off the grief of losing me. He'll be fine by morning..."

An idea occurred to him, one that was highly amusing for everyone but Harry.

Hedwig was currently giving him the evil eye.

"Look Hedwig, it was either kidnap him or leave him there," Komamura told the owl. He let her out, and after cuffing him and his lieutenant, landed on his shoulder.

"What's with the owl?" asked his lieutenant.

"She happens to belong to my godson, and has a good sense on who to allow near him. She's just mad about the rough treatment."

Hedwig hooted imperiously.

"How would you like to play a prank on the kid in the morning when he wakes up?" he asked mischievously.

Ichigo gave him a startled look. He wasn't aware that Komamura had a sense of humor.

"What kind of prank?"

"He doesn't know about my...furry form. He knows I can turn into a dog at will, but not about the fact that I am a dog-like humanoid."

Ichigo was the first to catch on to what he was getting at. He smirked.

"So basically you want to ditch the gigai and give him a shock?"

"Exactly."

"I'm in!"

* * *

Harry woke up in Sirius' old room with a familiar grim like dog at his heels.

He realized that yes, last night hadn't been a dream. Sirius really _was_ back. So he got up and went to the bathroom.

Sirius waited, and grinned. This would be fun!

Ichigo was waiting with his combat pass. He ditched the gigai and it automatically went into the dog charm on his sword. The goblins had been more than happy to cast the charm for him.

Harry walked down into the kitchen to make breakfast...and it took him a good five minutes to realize that there was a large, dog-like person sitting there drinking coffee...with a sword on his left hip.

He gaped in total shock. He had thought that years of living in the magical community had dulled his sense of wonder and shock to anything unusual.

Until the dog person turned and looked at him.

"Morning Pup."

It was Sirius' voice...coming from the dog person. He heard a click of camera, right before he fainted from outright shock.

Ichigo walked up to the boy and took another picture. Komamura was laughing, with his ears twitching this way and that.

"Did you see his face?" snickered Ichigo.

"I can't wait to see his reaction when he realizes that yes, his dogfather literally became a dog when he died," chuckled Komamura.

Ichigo took the glass of water off the table and poured it on the kid.

Who wiped his glasses...took one look at Komamura and said "I really hoped that was a dream."

"The Veil apparently did more than through me into the past."

"So now your nickname is literal. You really are a Padfoot now aren't you?"

"Just don't call me Fluffy," he told the boy.

He half expected Harry to touch the ears. Which he did once he got up.

His lieutenant came in, absolutely amused.

"Morning captain."

"Morning."

Harry realized that the man had been working with his dogfather (he would never call him his godfather again) all along, and relaxed slightly.

"So...who are all of you?"

"I go by the name of Sajin Komamura now, but you can still call me Padfoot. The orange haired boy with the food is Ichigo Kurosaki. His name is Tetsuzaimon Iba. The timid little one trying to avoid detection at the moment is Hanataro Yamada."

"Right... So why did you come back? Not that I'm complaining..."

"Like I said before, I recently regained most of my memories. Besides that, the place where I live happened to have some trouble with traitors. We came to England to gain some needed allies for the war about to occur during the Winter."

Harry shook his head.

"It seems to me that no matter where you go, you can't escape wars."

"Human nature, Pup. Anyway, I kidnapped you so you would have a choice in which path you take."

"Huh?"

"You can continue to follow the old goat, and let his information ban continue. You can leave the magical communities behind and move to America. Or you can go to Japan."

"What happens if I got to Japan?"

Komamura looked at his godson.

"You'll gain real friends, and learn skills. You won't be treated like a martyr anymore if I have anything to say about it."

Ichigo spoke up. Shinigami have an innate sense of language.

"You could probably join my group of friends. Not only are we close to the Soul Society, but we can help you develop your natural powers."

Harry looked at Ichigo with surprise. He didn't expect the boy to know English.

"How old are you anyway?" asked Harry.

"I just turned 16."

Harry was going to turn sixteen in less than a month. He felt relieved that there was at least one person around his age.

"I'll go to Japan. I'm tired of the bigotry in England."

"In that case I leave you in Ichigo's capable hands."

"Huh?" came the duo responses.

"Ichigo, I brought you with me solely because I knew you could identify with him. You two are close enough to the same age that you could relate better than anyone else. Besides, since Harry is still among the living, he will have to know things about the Japanese High schools."

That cleared up a few things.

"It would be nice to talk to normal people again..." said Harry.

Ichigo, who was taking a drink of his tea, choked. His friends were the opposite of normal.

* * *

"How are things in England Komamura-taicho?" asked Yamamoto.

"I've secured an alliance with their supposed Magical Savior. He'll be arriving in Japan within a few weeks. Ichigo will be arranging his living conditions."

Yamamoto gave him a look.

"Harry Potter is supposed to be their Savior, yet no one has done anything to insure his safety. Besides, this will force the old man to come out in the open, and I have business with him and his flaming chicken."

"I hope you know what you are doing..."

"..."

"Good luck, Komamura-taicho."

Harry was putting off going to Japan for one thing, and one thing only.

He wanted to see Remus' reaction to Sirius' return...and his new look. If he had fainted from the shock of seeing the new Sirius, then he could only imagine how Remus would react!

* * *

Remus was quick to floo to Grimmauld place when Harry owled him three days after supposedly being kidnapped.

(Was it still considered kidnapping when he didn't want to go back in the first place?)

Seconds after exiting the fireplace, he had his wand out.

And his jaw dropped when he saw Sirius standing there, grinning like he used to, with Harry beside him.

"Padfoot...?"

"It's him Remus. I checked," said Harry cheerfully.

Remus didn't lower his wand one bit. He moved towards Sirius, and caught a whiff of the man's scent. It was identical to how it was before, only the scent of dog was somewhat stronger than it used to be.

"How do I really know you're Sirius Black?"

Sirius looked him dead in the eye and said something only the real Padfoot would know.

"When we caught up to Peter after the betrayal, Snape came in under James' old Invisibility cloak. Ron was still in pain over the broken leg I gave him, and Snape took four stunners because he wouldn't listen."

Remus didn't lower his wand. He could have learned that from Harry.

"Alright, the first time we starting hanging out, it was James' idea to prank McGonagall with catnip. We all ended up cleaning the potions lab when she figured out it was us. And we lost fifty points for the prank."

Remus lowered his wand. It was one of the most distinct memories he had of Sirius.

He hugged the man tightly, glad to have him back.

"When did you come back?"

"I didn't. I died in the Veil Moony...and it changed me. It sent me hundreds of years into the past, and I only recently got most of my memories back."

Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Remus looked at his friend with suspicion.

"What _kind_ of changes...?" he asked.

Sirius had borrowed Ichigo's combat pass for this. It was going to be worth the look on Remus' face for this.

He touched himself with the odd thing (noting that Remus could see it perfectly well) and waited for the reaction.

Remus' jaw dropped to the floor. And his wand fell. Then he did exactly what Harry had done when he realized that yes, Sirius Black was now an actual humanoid dog.

He fainted. Harry took the opportunity to use Ichigo's camera and took many pictures for blackmail.

When Remus woke up, he found Komamura before him, decidedly amused.

"Looks like now you're not the only one with a furry problem."

Ichigo walked in with a helpful cup of tea. Remus took the cup.

"How...?"

"As far as I can tell, the Veil merged my human and animal form together. I've been like this so long that I actually prefer it."

Remus touched the ears. To his shock, they twitched.

"Look at it this way. At least now you'll never have to worry about your werewolf form turning me again."

Remus became hysterical.

"Of course not! How could Moony change a dog into a wolf?"

Iba took offense to that comment.

"Easy, Tetsuzaimon. He has had quite a shock."

Iba calmed down. Normally his captain took offense to anyone commenting on his furry appearance.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the letter in confusion. Someone had force ably recalled all the things he had discreetly removed from the Black family vaults.

They were mostly books that were almost impossible to get elsewhere and a few artifacts he could sell for a great profit.

First Harry had been kidnapped by a man wearing muggle sunglasses (who nearly blew up the Dursley house), then Remus went missing.

If Sirius was still alive, he would swear it was his doing. But every memory of those who were there showed him clearly falling into the Veil.

Since he wanted his pawn back, he charmed a letter with a port key charm, and had Fawkes deliver it. The phoenix vanished into a ball of flame.

Only to reappear ten minutes later looking rather...frayed. Something had managed to harm a phoenix.

And the portkey...was completely burned into ashes.

However, a note floated down to his desk from where Fawkes nearly pecked his eyes out.

_'Listen and listen good you conniving, manipulative old goat. I am back and I won't let you ruin people's lives any more. Harry is never going to be your pawn again, and neither will I. If you try to bring him back, I will blow any of your precious Order from here to Avalon. Consider this your only warning._

_Sirius Orion Black.'_

Dumbledore stared. He had several witnesses that saw Sirius fall through the Veil. Harry had been very devastated when he had watched the only adult who put him first (once he got his act together anyway) die. If it hadn't been for the Lovegood girl, there was a very good chance the boy might have killed himself from grief.

A quick check with the goblins proved that yes, Sirius was alive. Only he could access that special vault without getting killed. And there was only one place Sirius could be if he wanted to stay off the radar, so to speak.

Grimmauld Place. Time to permanently take out Sirius, before he ruined more of his plans.

* * *

Komamura looked up when he heard the floo alarm go off. Someone was trying to get into the house without his approval. Ever since his return (and subsequent elevation to Lord Black, head of the Black family) he had reset the wards around the house. No one could get in without him approving of it first, unless they liked being in the dungeons.

The floo alarm finally shut up in time for him to hear swearing from the dungeons. Which hadn't been cleaned in nearly ten years, since Molly didn't want to tackle it.

It was the most filthy, horrifying place in the entire house. And anyone who tried to break in ended up there whether they liked it or not.

He went downstairs...and grinned coldly.

It was Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared at his captor in shock. He was expecting someone like Narcissa or Bellatrix.

He certainly didn't expect to see a humanoid wolfhound with a sword glaring at him.

"I should have guessed you would try to break in. Your little games with my godson end tonight old man. From here on out, we take the battle to Tom."

"Who are you? Where is Harry Potter?"

"_Harry_ is far from your reach, and legally to boot. He won't come back until the War is over with, if then. As for me, I believe it's time to get my revenge for your part in my death."

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Sirius Black."

"It's Sajin Komamura now, old man. And you are going to learn to stand aside for a change. I don't care what little games you have going on, but I won't let you harm Harry just so you can earn a little glory."

"It was for the greater good!"

"Old man, the term 'greater good' has been used to cover up more unspeakable crimes than even you have committed. Placing an infant with people who would treat him worse than a house elf is far worse than what Voldemort has ever done. You're on a short road to hell, and at this point I think you end up there sooner rather than later."

"And what about you? What foul ritual did you mess up to become such a beast?"

Komamura glared at him.

"This is not the result of any ritual. This is the result of your meddling and insuring my godson didn't know all the facts. The Veil is a most curious artifact."

An hour after Dumbledore arrived, Snape appeared beside him, firmly stuck inside the rack.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

He gave the man a look. In his past life, they had never gotten along, but after a few centuries of life as a wolf-humanoid beast, he had learned to let go of the old prejudice.

"Hello Prince. What brings you to my humble dungeon?" asked Komamura calmly.

Snape stared at him hard for ten seconds, before he spat out "Black. Why am I not surprised?"

"Why are you here Snape?" he asked again, calmly.

"He (nods to Dumbledore) regularly uses me as a back up plan if he plans to go somewhere. It was my bad luck he chose to come here. How did you survive?"

"I didn't. The Veil turned me into this and sent me centuries in the past. I only recently got my memory back. Would you like me to undo the straps?"

"What are your terms?" Snape replied instantly.

"A truce. Let's allow our decades old issues die once and for all," said Komamura.

"In exchange for what?"

"You no longer answer to Dumbledore. You'll answer to me," said Komamura without hesitating.

If Snape chose to help him, then chances were good he could get his crimes overlooked. He knew Unohana would probably _love_ having him in her division, and the freak Kurotsuchi would kill to have him in his.

Snape thought long and hard. While he had hated Black with a passion, this clearly wasn't the same man who used to torment him with a smile on his face. This man was a leader, calm and collected.

"What name do you go by?" he asked finally.

"Sajin Komamura."

"Well, Komamura...you have a deal."

He used his sword and cut the straps the things were spell proofed, and were impossible to cut due to age.

"What about me?" asked Dumbledore, clearly not happy with how things were going.

"You? You can stay there for the night and be glad I didn't move you to that one in the far corner near the brazier. That metal is always uncomfortably warm when someone is put on it."

Dumbledore stared at the one Sirius indicated. It had an odd pear and straps.

"I suppose my mouth would need work after that."

"Wrong end, old man."

Snape's eyes widened at the implication, though he clearly was trying hard _not_ to laugh.

Dumbledore spent a cold night before Kreacher deigned to free him, by which time Snape was long gone from England.


End file.
